Recently, various electronic parts have been proposed and practically used. Accordingly, desired performances of these electronic components have become high. This is also true for light-emitting devices, represented by a light-emitting diode (LED: Light-emitting Diode), and performances required in a general lighting industry field and an in-vehicle illumination field, etc. become high day by day. Accordingly, a further higher output power (higher brightness) and a higher reliability are required. In addition, the light-emitting devices with these characteristics are also required to be supplied at low costs.
There is a known light-emitting device of which light outputting efficiency is enhanced (see, for example, Patent Document 1). For example, an Au plating and an Ag plating are formed at different regions on an insulating member, and the Au plating, having a good contact with an Au wire, is used as an electrode surface, and an Ag plating, having a high reflectivity, is used as a reflecting surface.
As described above, in the case where plating of different materials are formed, two kinds of conducting layers for Au plating and Ag plating are independently formed as conducting layers for electroplating at regions on which plating is to be formed. Only one of the conducting layers is electrified for respective conducting layers to easily form plating of different materials at different regions. The conducting layers for electroplating are exposed on such a place that electrification with a plating device can be easily done, for example, on a side face or a back face of the insulating member.